


Untitled

by Bassy221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel smut!, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, complete disregard for basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassy221/pseuds/Bassy221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and sexy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is horrible. It is my first ever Fanfic. Hope you like it!  
> I own nothing but my own imagination.

Dean's mind was racing. Earlier that day Sam was talking to Dean about Castiel talking to him, asking advise and what to do. Dean wasn't expecting any of this, especially not from the angel. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't chewing Castiel out or why his face flushed red when Sam had mentioned Castiel talking about him. But most of all he couldn't figure out why he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he was near the angel. Dean decided that now was not the time to think about this and to go get drunk. He thought about where the nearest bar was and about all the hot chicks there would hopefully be as he climbed into his baby.  
When he arrived and strolled into the bar he was disappointed to see that the only girls there had dates. A few hours later he was completely smashed. In the corner of his mind he knew he shouldn't drive, but that corner was somewhere next to the memories of hell and therefore ignored. He stumbled over to the Impala and climbed in. He searched around in his pockets, found his keys and stuck them in the ignition and turned the engine over. Then pulled out of the parking lot and swung out onto the highway. After a few minutes of racing down the highway he almost veered off when Castiel suddenly appeared next to him. "Dean, you should not be driving. You are much too inebriated." he said in his usual deep, gravelly voice. Dean managed to get back on course and shrugged. The angel frowned, "Dean you should pull over." Dean sighed and smoothly drove his baby to the shoulder then threw it into park. He looked over at the other man. Then, he got an idea, it was stupid but he had sobered up enough so that he was at that dangerous state where he knew what he was doing but didn't care. He threw the door open and stepped out. Castiel followed suite, confused. The hunter walked over to Castiel and pushed him up against Baby. Castiel did his head tilt thing but didn't try to pull away. Dean pushed himself up against the angel and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss. Castiel froze for a second the melted into the kiss, making his rough, chapped lips meet the hunters soft, pink ones. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pushed against him, needing more contact. Dean pulled away briefly for breath and pushed the angel into the backseat of the Impala. Castiel moved himself to the other end to make room for Dean. The hunter pulled the door closed and moved so that he was on top of the angel. He pushed the trench coat off Castiel's shoulders and started to work on the buttons of his shirt while kissing along his jaw and neck. Castiel bit his lip against a moan as Dean's calloused hands skimmed against his chest. He felt Dean smirk and gasped as the hunter undid his slacks in a swift movement and tugged them off him. The hunter lent back and took his flannel over shirt off to reveal a plain black sleeveless T-shirt. Castiel could now understand one aspect as to why women went to bed with Dean so easily. The hunter continued to undress himself, moving down to his jeans after slipping the under shirt off easily. Castiel shifted so that he was pushing Dean backwards and knocked his hands out of the way so that he was undoing the button on his jeans. Finally the angel got the jeans off and Dean growled and pushed Castiel backwards, the angel got harder at the show of dominance. Their hips brushed and both groaned. Dean wetted one finger and dropped his hand so that it was positioned just above Castiel entry. "If I hurt you let me know okay?" And with that he pushed one finger in to the second knuckle and stopped when he heard the angel gasp. "I-I'm fine it just... it is more pleasurable than I originally thought" Dean smirked and pushed his finger in until it was in as far as it could go. The angel was breathing a little heavy considering that he didn't need air. Dean slowly added another finger and scissored them once then stopped to see Castiel's reaction. The angel was panting, his eyelids almost closed but not quite. Dean started to scissor his fingers again, opening him up even more. The angel was panting heavily and mumbling enochian under his breath. Dean added a third finger glancing up when he heard the angel swear, "Fuuck..." Dean smiled crookedly, "Cas? Did you just say fuck?" The angel's face flushed. The hunter chuckled quietly then removed his fingers . The angel whined in protest but Dean quickly positioned his hard cock at the entrance. He pushed a bit so that the tip of his cock was in the angel. Castiel gasped and struggled not to buck up. The hunter put his hands on the angel's hips to hold him down as he pressed further into him. Castiel's cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily. "Shit Cas, you look so fucking hot right now." Dean pushed further into him until he was as far as he could go. Dean was bent over Castiel and panting as he struggled to control himself as not to hurt the angel beneath him. He remembered how rough he usually was with women, 'Well, I'm not with a women am I?' he thought. Then he was brought back by Castiel's begging, "Dean, Pleeaase, move..." Dean willingly obliged and pulled out slowly until only the head was in then he pushed back in. "Ahh!" The angel exclaimed as Dean thrusted back in. The hunter set up a steady tempo. Castiel was making small noises whenever Dean pushed into him and it was a hell of a turn on. Dean was starting to lose tempo as Castiel was moaning out his name, "De-an.... Ahh... Oh, fuuck" The hunter shifted his hips so that he brushed up against the angel's prostate, "Ah! Dean.. yes." Dean started to use shorter, faster strokes so that he was rubbing against Castiel's prostate, "Ahhh... Cas, I'm gonna.." Before he could finish Castiel came and that sent him over the edge, Dean's seed burst from him filling Castiel, marking him as his. The hunter pulled back and almost went hard again as he saw Castiel sprawled out in front of him, his seed leaking out of him. "Hey, Cas. You think you got enough strength to mojo us into the bathroom?" The angel nodded weakly and put his hand on the hunter's shoulder. Then they were in the bathroom. Dean helped the angel up and took the white shirt off of him. He turned the knob on the shower and adjusted the temperature then he stepped in, pulling the angel with him.

Sam had just gotten back from the library and saw that the Impala was on the side of the rode and that the front door was open. He jogged across the street and peered into the car. He automatically knew what had happened when he saw the remnants of Dean and Castiel's clothes. He smirked and said, "Well, It's about damn time those two shacked up."

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. I didn't have it beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Question: For my new work should i be really selfish and make up my own or should i be selfless(ish) and actually do a fandom? Comment with your answer!)


End file.
